The Siren's Peril
by SexyKnickers
Summary: Cosima comes to Santa Carla with the full knowledge that her life will be forever changed due to tragedy. When she meets a certain group of boys things become more complicated, and with a looming threat of danger not far behind, what's a girl supposed to do? David/ OC ( May Change to M Later)
1. Mates?

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from The Lost Boy Franchise. I only own my own plot and characters. **

**A/N:**** I've always been a huge Lost Boys fan and when it was on the TV the other day an idea starting brewing within my brain. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy my fic.**

**Peace Out!**

**Sexyknickers**

**Title: The Siren's Peril**

**Chapter 1: Mates?**

Santa Carla, A.K.A The Murder Capital of the World. This must be what hell is like if it were some sort of fucked up fun house. Moving here had most defiantly not been my idea, but being an underage teenager didn't exactly give me the option of choosing where I wanted to live. I'd have rather stayed in Australia, but alas, circumstances beyond my control have forced me to move to this place.

Losing my mother has been difficult to bear. The fatal car accident instantly killed her, which doesn't make my painful situation any better. The fact is, she's still gone and she'll come back either. Now I've been forced to immigrate to America to the worst hell on earth. My only solace is that it's near the ocean, which is as close to heaven as I will get in this life, especially in this town. How ironic is it that heaven and hell exist in the same place. The duality of nature never ceases to amaze me, especially now.

Having to live with my Aunt and two cousins hasn't really been that bad…so far. My cousin Alice and I have a love hate relationship. My Aunt Mary thought we'd get along great considering we're both the same age, but we're really polar opposites of each other. Terry on the other hand is 13 years old and is a lot more likeable than my other cousin. His easygoing nature has made the transition more bearable.

" I'm so going out tonight," I heard Alice say over the TV.

I continue to flip through a random _Cosmo _magazine that was lying around. I smile, not wanting to intrude in on her personal space. She sits in front of her mirror as she applies more ruby red lipstick. She looks at me through the mirror with a cat like smile on her face.

" You should come with me Cosima. I know some boys who'd love to meet you."

" Are you sure? I don't want to intrude in on your friends as well," I replied slyly.

She and I didn't exactly get off on the right foot when she found out that we'd be sharing a room. I'd rather have converted the basement into a room, but Aunt Mary wouldn't have it, which leaves me with Alice. I can tell even after three days that she still isn't too happy about our current arrangement.

" Oh come on Cosima, you need to meet some people if you want to fit in," She replied.

I snort as I continue to flip through another magazine. Fit in? I've never fitted in anywhere. That's also because my mother moved us around a lot due to the fact that she couldn't keep a job down. She used to have a specialty shop that was more like a tourist shop, but we couldn't keep up the payments so she had to give up the business. That was when I was ten and since then, I've never really had any good solid roots anywhere. I've always been the strange Brazilian girl.

" Alright, I'll go with you tonight."

What the hell, right? What do I have to loose at this stage of the game. I put on a beautiful turquoise gypsy skirt, a black backless halter-top with a jean jacket and black sandals. While Alice goes for a more retro look with a tropical crop top and short jean shorts with sandals. The boardwalk's teaming with life when we finally do make it there. This place is the epicenter of the social scene around here, and yet here I am in the middle of it all. A jolt of nervousness runs through me at the thought. Here I am, the new girl once again and a foreigner at that. In my experience, people are not too friendly to foreigners.

We meet up with some of Alice's friends at a Carousel. Alice immediately cozies up with her boyfriend, Derek. I sit on a horse as the ride continues it's monotonous cycle and feel totally out of place amongst Alice's friends. This is what usually happens when someone invites me to a social gathering, I stick out like a sore thumb.

" So, Alice tells me you're from Australia?"

I smile at the girl who addressed me. She has a kind face with brown eyes and curly blonde hair.

" Yes, but I wasn't born there. I'm Brazilian." I replied.

" Cool, I'm Jamie Henderson."

" Nice to meet you, I'm Cosima Hendrix," I replied.

" Any relation to _Jimi Hendrix_?"

" If only," I chuckled, "But no, I'm just another Hendrix I'm afraid."

" Well I still think it's pretty cool that you've the same last name as him, he was freaking awesome," She chuckled.

" I guess so," I chuckled.

" So, how are you liking Santa Carla so far?"

" Its-well it's different, I guess. I prefer Australia though."

" Yeah," she chuckled bitterly as she lights up a cigarette, " This place is no freaking picnic. I can't wait to get out of here."

" Is it true that Santa Carla is the Murder Capital of the World? Or is that just someone telling a bad joke to piss people off?" I chuckled

" This place is what my grandmother calls 'Satan's playground'."

" Dually noted," I chuckled.

" Hey Cosima, my friend Johnny here wants to get to know you better, if you know what I mean," Alice giggled.

I roll my eyes, noting my cousin's now drunken state. I look over to see a blonde haired, beefed up surfer dude checking me out and giving me the " I want to have sex with you" look. I blush and quickly avert my eyes.

" No offence, but your cousin's a major slut around these parts," Jamie whispered.

" Wonderful, is she now looking to convert someone?" I muttered sarcastically.

Jamie chuckles and takes another drag of her cigarette and rolls her eyes when we both spot Alice basically sticking her tongue down her boyfriends throat.

" Do wanna ditch these losers or what?" Jamie asked as she buts out her cigarette.

I nod and we then both jump off the ride. I can't help but like Jamie more and more as we make our way through the crowded boardwalk. She is great, and is the first person in a long time that puts substance over style, if you catch my drift. We sift through stall after stall, but we mostly just talk about anything and nothing. It's quite refreshing to just hang out with a person for once.

" I can't believe you freaking belly dance, that's pretty freaking righteous," Jamie exclaimed.

" Well, we were part of a travelling troupe for while. It was more what I like to call, Tribal Fusion, but we were forced out when my mother had an affair with one of the dancers husband," I sighed.

" Wow, tough break," Jamie replied.

" Yeah, it wasn't exactly pleasant to be literally living in one hotel after another," I sighed as I briefly relive some bitter memories.

" I know how you feel girl, my mums a drunk and my dad split when I was three," She replied in a bitter tone.

" My mum-well, she was a free spirit I guess," I replied.

" Your basic hippie then?" Jamie chuckled.

I nod and we both laugh it off. We stop at an ice cream parlor and lean against some railings as we eat. I devour the peanut butter ice cream, relishing in its nutty flavor when I suddenly hear a loud roar of engines along with a few catcalls. The noise keeps on getting louder and louder until we the source of the noise finally reveals itself. There are four of them on motorcycles, all each as wild an unkempt as the next. The one dressed on black with the platinum Butch Cassidy mullet is entrancing somehow. A strange tingling sensation fills my body as a sudden awareness invades my being.

It's not so much a sexual attraction as it is a certain an acute awareness that there's something about him, and him alone that I recognize. I've never laid eyes on him until today, but it's as if something inside of me knows something that my mind is not yet aware of.

" Oh no, not them," Jamie sighed.

" Who are they?"

" They're called the _lost boys_, but they're real bad news, if you catch my drift."

Jamie continues to glare at them as they lounge against their bikes.

" Lost boys?" I asked curiously.

" They live by their own rules, free of adult supervision and what not. They're half the reason that this place has a bad rep in the first place," Jamie whispered, as if she was afraid that they'd hear us despite the fact that they're across the street.

We both finish our ice cream in relative silence as we continue to observe the gang across the street. I can't help but stare at the platinum blonde one, much to my utter dismay because I'm not one to spend too much time with boys. It's not like I don't like them, it's the fact that I'm never in one place long enough to really get to know one properly. He finally looks my way and I can't help but blush when I realize how rude I've been just now. He continues to stare intently at me as he takes another drag of his ciggy. I feel another familiar jolt of awareness and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he felt it too.

" Omg, David is like totally checking you out," Jamie whispered in my ear.

I glance over at him and blush once again, but refrain from looking at him due to sheer embarrassment. This always happens whenever I do get a chance to interact with a guy. I get all flustered and nervous. I'm not usually this much of a nervous wreck around most people and I can most certainly hold my own, but guys are like a different species or something. Well, they are to me that is.

" Doubtful Jamie," I muttered nervously.

Jamie snorts, replying, " Girl, you are like totally hot."

" Thanks all the same, but I'm so not good with guys," I admitted shamefully.

Jamie looks at me as if she's surprised by my shameful admission.

" You? Girl, I've a hard time believing that."

We both finish our ice cream and I cringe when I realize that the garbage can is right across the way, which will bring me closer to them, especially _him_. I stroll as confidently over to the garbage can as I can manage with Jamie and pretend that they don't exist. As we walk away I can't help but briefly look back at David, who's still gazing at me. His blue eyes hold many emotions within them that it's hard to look away. I wish I could understand our connection, but alas, I'm unable to at the moment. It's also kind of hard to think with them around in any case. There's something so utterly sinister behind their biker's gang façade. They're not just a pack of dangerously wildly teenagers, their something much more. I only hope that I'm long gone from Santa Carla before I figure it out.

**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD CDCCDC**

**David's P.O.V**

Tonight is just like any other night on the boardwalk. Everyone from 'Surf Nazi's' to the runaways is just ripe for the picking. This boardwalk is our domain and every human here knows it to, despite the fact that they're all completely unaware of our true nature. I love our little kingdom by the sea. Our every need, and I mean _every_ need, is provided for. Overall, I'm so utterly content with the way things are that I can't fathom them ever changing. I now even have the perfect woman that I can show off, like a trophy.

Star is a half vampire because she's been unable to take the initial step, which was hard for all of us at first, but we adapted to our new lifestyle. Despite her temporary handicap she's still as tantalizingly beautiful as she was when I first met her. I know Paul, Marko and Dwayne are jealous of my prize, as they should be. She is one hell of a prize.

" Man, I want some ice cream," Marko complained.

" Yeah, I could_ murder_ a banana split," Paul chuckled.

Dwayne as always remains silent on the matter; just happy to go along with whatever the others want.

" We may even find some 'desert' after that," Marko intoned, knowing that we'd all get the hidden meaning.

As we ride to the ice cream parlor I can't help but scope out our potential meal. There are two runaways that I've been stalking for a few days now that wouldn't be missed. People go missing in Santa Carla all the time; it's just how things are around here. Once a person's wanted poster gets posted, people have a tendency to quickly forget that they ever existed in the first place. If I was human I'd be bothered, but emotions are not really a strong suit for a vampire.

It's not like we don't have them, because we do. Emotions run deep within our race and we'd have to a have a strong connection with another person or being to really feel them. When we finally arrive at the ice cream joint I immediately spot two delicious female teenagers leaning across a rail as they eat their ice cream. I recognize one of them as Jamie Henderson, a well-known citizen of Santa Carla. The other one however is obviously new to Santa Carla and I can't help but notice that she smells delicious as well. In fact, I've never smelt anything so deliciously fragrant as her before in my existence.

It's a major plus that she is remarkably beautiful. Her hair is a deep brown; almost black, that falls down her back in luscious waves. Her medium toned skin looks so soft, supple and utterly tantalizing. When I finally catch her gaze I can't help but find her green eyes striking, like tiny little emeralds. We finally make eye contact, and that's when something strange happens.

A tingling sensation starts at the base of my spine and then slowly runs throughout my entire body. Emotions of which I haven't felt for a long time suddenly assault my very being with a vengeance. Being almost 200 years old has turned me into a methodical thinker, especially enabling me to pick apart my newfound emotions. I study each one with precision as I figure out their true meaning. I feel a need to protect, care and love this human in front of me, but most importantly, something deeply primal within me demands that I make her _mine._

These newfound emotions are indeed startling and the rest realize this as well. How could they not? Being a tightly knit coven enables us to have a telepathic ability to communicate with each other.

_" Dude, you look paler than usual," _Marko intoned telepathically.

_" Yeah, what's going on with you dude?"_ Paul interjected telepathically.

Instead of communicating with words, I convey my sudden emotions for this girl. I watch them as they all absorb the sudden information like a sponge.

_" Damn David, what the fuck's going on with you?"_ Paul asked.

_" Yeah, these emotions are even giving me a headache,"_ Marko winced.

_" You need to talk to Max, David,"_ Dwayne interjected seriously.

Dwayne's right of course, but apart of me is already starting to recognize the true meaning behind these sudden strong emotions. Max is an intelligent vampire and he would be the one to know what the hell's going with me.

**Later on…..**

" I told you not to come here unless it's absolutely necessary," Max scolded.

" I have a problem," I replied hesitantly.

Max sighs and opens the door. Thorn stands fatefully by his side, protecting its master.

I feel a nudge within my mind and I know Max's sifting through my memories. He raises an eyebrow when he finally reaches upon my current dilemma.

" You weren't lying when you said you had a problem," Max intoned.

" What's going on with me Max?" I asked in desperate tone.

" Isn't obvious?" He chuckled.

I scowl, hating being laughed at in a moment such as this. He rolls his eyes and then pours himself a glass of whiskey.

" I wouldn't be here if I already knew," I snapped.

" My dear boy, you've finally found your chosen mate," Max replied.

This stops me cold. My mate? Is that what this really is? Apart of me relishes in the idea while the other, more wild part of me despises it. Having a mate means assuming more responsibility of someone else and I'm already having to control Marko, Paul, Dwayne, Star and little Laddie, which is no easy feat.

" You can't resist this David, and doing so will only serve to harm you both," Max, intoned.

" Why me? I don't want this," I growled.

" I don't know David," Max sighed, " I'm not God, but I think you should take this as a blessing."

I snort, replying, " A blessing? My life's going to turn into an absolute hell until I bond with this girl, who I don't even know by the way."

" Then get to know her," Max sighed wearily, " You must woo the girl until she's comfortable with you before bonding. Then you can turn her after you two have completely bonded, am I clear?"

" Yes," I sighed, " I hear you loud and clear Max, but I still don't like it," I growled.

Max rolls his eyes as he browses through an old novel. I can tell he's getting annoyed fast by this business. Yes, Max has a tendency to get bored very quickly.

" You are already attracted to the little beauty, and I emphasized beauty, David. If she were my mate I wouldn't be as angry as you," Max chuckled.

I growl, not liking Max using the word beauty to describe my mate. It denotes his mutual attraction, which is something I will not tolerate, not by anyone. I growl once again as I suddenly realize that I've already become so protective of her already. I haven't even talked to the girl yet. How much worse is this going to get when I do?

Max throws down the book and sits in his favorite chair. He studies me intently, like a father would do with one's son.

" I know this won't be easy David, but it'll be worth it. Your primal instincts to protect your mate will be the compass you need to weather this storm, so to speak," He intoned.

I sigh as I basically flop down onto the sofa. I liked how things were before this girl entered my life. I had everything I wanted, even a trophy girlfriend such as Star. What else could a man such as me want? What about Star? I turned her so she could also be my companion and now she's just going to be shoved aside because of this girl? A resentment flood through me, but it's very short lived when I picture the girls face in my mind. I then remember something else.

" Max, her scent smelled different and not like a normal human either."

" Perhaps because you two are mates the scent is stronger and more complex than most humans," Max replied.

I shake my head, replying, " No, there was an almost spicy, but sweet complexity to her scent, which is very unlike humans. There was something magical about her scent."

" A witch's perhaps?" Max interjected.

" No, I've smelt witches blood before, and hers isn't a witches blood.

" Shifter? Werewolf?" Max replied.

I shake my head as I try to wrack my brain for more ideas.

" No, I've smelt all of those before Max, but not hers."

"What do the others think?"

" They all agree Max," I intoned, " I practically had to restrain Marko from wanting to drain her."

Max shakes his head in disbelief, which is rare since nothing surprises him these days.

" We must uncover this creature's heritage, especially if you're to mated with her David."

" What do you think she is?" I asked curiously.

"I've no idea son, she could be anything," Max sighed.

I can see the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of something new and intriguing entering our kingdom of Santa Carla.

" All will be revealed in good time, my son," Max said reassuringly.

" I hope so," I sighed, " I really hope so."

**End Chapter**

**A/N:**** Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fic.**

**Peace Out**

**Sexyknickers**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the Lost Boys Franchise. I only own my plot and my own characters. **

**A/N: ****I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the second one just as much as the first.**

**Peace Out**

**Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

**Cosima's P.O.V**

" I need a job," I sighed.

" What dear?" Aunt Mary asked as she's leaning over the stove.

" I need a job Aunt. I feel bad for basically free loading off you when you're on a tight enough budget as it is."

" That's nice of you dear, but were fine."

I yawn as I finish my late lunch. I had a hard time sleeping last night because of that infernal biker and his gang. I couldn't help but wrack my brain all night for an answer as to why I felt so strongly for David, and I still can't. I've been here for 2 weeks now, and all I can dream of is him.

" We're not fine and you know it. Please let me do this Aunt," I pleaded.

She sighs wearily and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Tears prickle her eyes and I can tell she is thinking of Uncle Jack, her late husband who died of a heart attack. I gently take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly, making her smile a watery one.

" I've tried to keep things the way they were, for Terry and Alice's sake, but with only one income coming in it's been so difficult to keep up. I hate that I can't provide for my family like I should."

" Then let me help," I pleaded, " I'll find a part time job to help make things easier for you."

" Very well, she sighed, " And please call me Mary. Aunt just makes me feel so old."

We bot chuckle and continue on with our late lunch. After biking around town for most of the afternoon I still haven't been able to find a job posting anywhere. All I've gotten is evasiveness and, " Not anything legal," coming from people. I ride down to the boardwalk to see it full of life as it always is. I finally park my bike in a spot and firmly put a chain around it so no one can steal it. Apparently bike theft is very common around here so I'm not going to take any chances.

I smile when I see Jamie talking to another friend, Keri. She's also nice as well.

" Cosima! Cosima over here!" Jamie yelled.

I smile, running over to the both of them.

" Omg, you'll never believe what I just found out," Keri intoned rather excitedly.

Yes, Keri is a bit of an avid gossipmonger, but that still doesn't tarnish her more amiable qualities.

" Yeah Cosima, and it's about you," Jamie intoned rather mischievously.

" Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Oh no, it's already been two weeks and people are gossiping about me. This isn't good, not good at all.

" It's nothing bad, and in fact, Johnny Devlin has a huge crush on you," Keri squealed rather excitedly.

I blush as red as a tomato at this. A boy has a crush on me? Okay, so he's not the first, but it's still a shocker all the same.

" Yeah, he won't shut up about you either. Always going on about how beautiful your eyes are and how-oh what did he say again Jamie?"

Jamie smiles a Cheshire cat like smile that's making me feel nervous. I've noticed she does this whenever she's brewing some sort of master plan.

" That you're a sea goddess that has stolen his soul. Is that poetic or what?" Jamie laughed.

" Kind of cheesy though," Keri commented.

I blush, finding his comparison ironic considering-well, never mind.

" It's certainly romantically cheesy, but I don't even know him. Does he even go to our school?"

Both Jamie and Keri gape at me with widen eyes, as if shocked by this. How can they be shocked? I'm new here and I don't know a lot of people. It's not bloody rocket science for peets sake.

" Johnny Devlin is only the most popular boy in school. He's also totally loaded and vacations in France. The fact that you caught his eye immediately puts you on top of the social food chain, as it were," Jamie explained.

" Oh, well, I'd rather not be on top of the food chain. It's too much pressure," I replied nervously.

" Oh come on Cosima. You've always said that you've never fitted in and here's your big chance. You have the possibility of being Johnny's new girlfriend!" Keri exclaimed, as if she think's I'm totally off my rocker for not being as excited as they are.

" Keri, I don't even know him, and even if I did, what if he's a total tool?"

" France," Jamie said dramatically.

" And totally loaded!" Keri exclaimed.

I sigh and continue on walking as they trail behind me. Okay, so a boy really likes me, so what? As far as I'm concerned he's just a name, and besides, I've got more things to worry about at the moment than him. I suddenly hear a familiar rumble of engines and sigh wearily when I see David and his gang park right across the street from us. Yes, once again I feel like this band of misfits is stalking me, but why? What's their game?

" Now here's someone whose attention you'd rather not attract," Keri whispered in my ear.

" Yeah, haven't you noticed that David's been eyeing you like a hawk ever since you arrived here 2 weeks ago?" Jamie whispered.

" Yeah, what of it?" I said nonchalantly.

Who am I kidding, I'm fucking scared of him, but I'm oddly attracted to him at the same time? I seriously hope I'm not developing a bad boy fetish.

" He likes you a lot Cosima. You should be worried. You don't want to mess with them, especially David," Keri whispered nervously.

" I'm not afraid of a couple of scruffs, and besides, if he likes me so much he would've already made his move," I replied.

" Um, not exactly," Jamie intoned, " David's not the kind of guy who takes the plunge right away."

" And you speak from experience I suppose?" I chuckled.

" Not exactly," Jamie murmured quietly.

I can tell that there's a double meaning, but I decide not to press her at this moment. Right now, I am on a very important mission. Job-hunting.

" I can't find one anywhere and I've been looking all afternoon," I sighed.

" The Video Max is hiring," Keri interjected.

" Yeah, Max is pretty cool and always gives us free candy," Jamie happily exclaimed.

" Please take me there," I pleaded, " I don't think my poor feet could take another round of this," I chuckled.

They lead me to the Video Max store where I see a tall looking man tending to a customer. I feel slightly apprehensive about this man for some reason. He too has that dark allure that's making me feel a tad bit squeamish. Then, a white dog suddenly saunters out of the store and starts to bark at me, as if she's trying to ward me off. I glare at the dog and it growls, making me feel even more uneasy than I already am.

" Whoa, what's up with Thorn?" Jamie commented.

" Thorn?" A matured male voice shouted.

The tall man walks out spots us with Thorn, the dog. He pauses for moment and studies me before making his way over to us.

" Thorn, are you causing trouble again?" He warned.

Thorn finally relents and saunters back over to his master.

" Thorn, you need to stop giving people so much grief," He reprimanded as he stroked his ears.

" What's up with Thorn, Max?" Jamie asked.

" Yeah, he nearly attack Cosima," Keri interjected.

" I'm sorry, I don't know, he's not usually that violent, but he is overly protective," Max, replied.

" I wouldn't want to be on his wrong side again," I joked.

He chuckles and holds out his hand to me for me to take. I hesitantly take it, and wince when I find his skin a tad bit cold.

" Hello, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm Max, the owner of this fine establishment," He chuckled.

" Cosima Hendrix, I just moved here," I replied.

He lets go of my hand and continues to smile warmly at us.

" Well girls, what can I do for you today?"

" Cosima's looking for a job," Keri interjected.

I blush beetroot, finding the situation strangely embarrassing.

" Oh, well this is wonderful news," Max intoned rather excitedly, " As it just so happens, I'm in need of someone to work afternoons, can you manage that?"

" Yes, I replied, " I-well-I've just immigrated here and I-well-" He cuts me off with another warm smile, " Oh don't you worry about that Miss Hendrix, we'll get everything settled."

" So-so I have the job, just like that?" I replied.

This surprises me. He hasn't even interviewed me properly and he's just offering me a job? He either must be desperate or has another agenda. I know it sounds a little far fetched, but I am no stranger to the lusting's of older men. As sick as it sounds, older men have been 'nice' to me because they wanted something more. Good thing I can take care of myself or else I'd be in an entirely different situation right now.

" Oh yes," He chuckled, " I like to give young kids a start so they'll be prepared for the world. I will however ask only a few questions and then have you to fill out an application, if that's okay with you?"

" Yes, um, sure," I replied.

Okay, so I may have judged a little too harshly there, but one can never be too careful. I agree to meet up with Jamie and Keri at the pizza parlor in an hour after I finish my interview with Max. The interview takes 20 minutes followed by a brief tour of the store. Max is nice, but his vibe tells me otherwise. There's something dark about him and it's like this nice act is just that, an act to cover up something more sinister. Despite my initial apprehension I'm not about to reject the only job offer that I've had all day. If he becomes dangerous, then I'll have to take care of the situation.

I take my time as I make my way to the pizza place. If I had it my way I wouldn't go at all. Alice and her cronies will be there and she's given me nothing but hell since I've arrived in Santa Carla. Apparently I'm a "goody-two-shoes," which she claims is making her look bad to her mother. Like she could get any worse, the girl's as trashy as they come. All she does is smoke, get high and party all the time. At least I'm making an effort to contribute to the household income, even if it is a job at a video store, it's better than nothing at all.

As I continue on my way I hear the familiar rumble of engines not too far off. I sigh rather wearily, but strangely enough, I'm sort of excited about seeing David. I still can't understand why I feeling so strongly for him, strong enough to even dream about him every night. It's like there's some strange connection between him and I that get stronger every time we're even near each other. And yet I don't even have the courage to even speak to him. It's those dark and sinister undertones about him that ultimately keeps me away. There's something not quite right about him, just like with Max at the video store.

I continue on my way nevertheless, just ignoring them like I always do. When I make it to the pizza joint I see no sign of my friends. I panic for a moment, but remember that they were going to be going to the beach after they had some pizza. After quickly grabbing a slice and a coke I start my journey down to the beach in hopes that they'll be there like they said. I feel familiar set of eyes one me once more, but ignore them even though apart of me is yearning to go towards them.

I quickly fight my way through the crowds to get through the boardwalk that leads to the beach. There are a lot of people tonight due to some concert's that's going on. When I finally make it to the boardwalk I feel as if I'm being stalked once again, but this time I don't hear the familiar rumble of engines. This means that they're stalking me on foot this time. I look around, but don't see them, which means I'm probably being paranoid. Ugh, get a grip Cosima.

The beach is pretty much deserted, save a few people near some makeshift fires. My guess is that they're runaways looking to keep warm. I see no sign of my friends and continue to stroll down the beach. Maybe they decided to have the party somewhere else? Or, maybe they're purposely ditching me? No, Jamie and Keri wouldn't be so cruel. These are just my insecurities rearing its ugly little head. I'm now completely alone and make my way over to a log that was placed on the beach to be a makeshift seat.

As I take a seat I can't help but feel a pair of eyes on me once again as I look out at the ocean. I ignore them and relish in the salty sea air as it whips through my hair. I ponder whether I should go for a late night swim, but the chance of being seen is too great. So I sit there for a while as a slew of memories come to mind. A lone tear runs down my cheek when I think of the good times with my mother.

Despite her impetuous nature, she was also very paternal as well. She never put anyone or anything before me. Yes, she and a penchant for men, and yes, some of them were perverts, but my mother kept me safe nevertheless. I always dreamed of having a father, but my mother believed that men where disposable, so I am the product of a one nightstand.

" You shouldn't be out here all alone on a night like this," A male voice uttered from the darkness.

I swiftly turn around to see the very person who's been plaguing my dreams since our eyes met.

" I can take care of myself, but thanks for your concern all the same," I replied.

I hear his footsteps coming near and tense up as he sits down next to me on the log. Oh man, please don't say something stupid Cosima.

" A girl like you should never be alone," He replied nonchalantly.

" And I assume you think you know me well enough to make that assumption, am I correct?" I replied in a rather miffed tone.

He laughs and then pulls out a ciggy that's behind his left ear and after lighting it he then offers it to me, but I recline.

" I have a feeling that you're angry at me," He replied, as if amused by my chagrin.

Okay David, no need to state the freaking obvious. Duh, of course I'm angry with you. You and your gang of rebels have been stalking me for the past two weeks.

" Oh, how could you tell?" I intoned rather sarcastically.

He smirks a devilishly half smile that causes my heart to skip a beat. Oh damn, the mind is strong, but the body is weak.

" Your tone of voice was a major indicator," He replied rather jokingly.

" And why shouldn't I be angry at the person who, along with his gang has been following me around the boardwalk for the past two weeks?"

Anger laces my voice, as I look David straight in the eyes, demanding an answer from him.

" Point taken," He intoned as he takes a drag from his ciggy, " But that isn't the only thing that's bothering you, isn't it?"

Damn, he knows that I'm attracted to him or else he wouldn't have said that just now. Deciding to avoid the question all together I decide to interrogate him.

" Why have you been following me, David?"

He merely shrugs as he takes another drag from his ciggy. I find the simple gesture irritating. How can he be so freaking nonchalant? Stalking someone isn't something to be taken lightly.

" I have my reasons Cosima, but you still haven't answered my question," He intoned rather cheekily.

I huff, finding him irritating. He's playing with me and is enjoying it too.

" Oh, was I supposed to understand your rather cryptic question?"

Tit for tat, David. I can play the game just as well as you can.

" Don't play dumb Cosima, you know exactly what I meant," He replied in an irritable tone.

I inwardly smile, relishing in my small victory. I'm getting to him and he doesn't like it one bit. I refuse to respond at this point. He needs to admit to whatever he's playing at for the past two weeks without any more prompts from me. He notices this and eyes me a tad bit shrewdly.

" There is something between us Cosima, I know you know this," He replied.

I take my time to respond as I ponder his statement most carefully. I have to be tactful in this conversation to get the needed information without revealing too much of myself. I have yet to know what this boy wants and I'm not about to be duped, if you catch my drift.

" I am aware, but I'm not sure what this 'something' is. We are perfect strangers David," I replied.

He glances at me and I can tell he is holding something back. My question is what's he holding back?

" And I have a feeling that you know more than your letting on?" I intoned cautiously as I continue to test the waters.

He chuckles and takes another drag of his ciggy as he gazes out at the turbulent ocean.

" You're an intelligent girl, Hendrix, but your curiosity could get you hurt," He replied rather darkly, as he continues to gaze out at the ocean.

" I've a right to know just as you do, David. So don't belittle me because I'm a female, it's degrading," I growled.

He growls and then throws the ciggy to the ground. I can tell he's angry with me for calling him out, so to speak.

" Shit Cosima, I'm trying to be delicate about this, and if you haven't already noticed, delicacy is not my strong suit," He huffed irritably.

" David, I get that, but once again, we don't know each other," I growled.

He then turns towards me, smiling and then gently cups my chin with his leather-clad hand. I inwardly shiver at such an intimate gesture. It feels so right it has to be wrong. No one's touch can be so soothing.

" I know more about you than you think Cosima," He intoned intently.

His eyes devour me with an intensity that's almost overwhelming. His half smile is oddly seductive, which is-well-it's freaking getting to me!

I can't help but inwardly chuckle though. He doesn't know the half of it. If he knew the entire truth about me he'd probably label me as a freak, but that's not the point right now. Then, a voice shouts my name, breaking the trance between us.

" Cosima! Cosima over here!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I look over to see Jamie and Keri, who are both looking at David and I with wide eyes. He then releases me from his ever so insistent gaze and I run towards them without another word to David. My mind is rather muddled as they lead me to the campfire/party. They ask me questions that I can't answer at the moment, but I'm sure of one thing. I am attracted to David, and I know damn straight that there is something supernatural about it.

**David's P.O.V**

I watch her retreating form as she joins her friends. A sense of longing overwhelms my senses, but I push it back for now as I had been doing for the past two weeks. I am a rebel by nature, so I tried my best to ignore our connection, but to no avail. I couldn't stay away from her. Not even Star's allure that had once attracted me helped, and in fact, it's made things ten times worse.

Star of course wasn't too happy with the new developments, but then again, I could tell that she was somewhat relieved. She was never too keen on becoming a vampire in the first place, but I selfishly tricked her because I wanted her for myself. Laddie was merely part of the bargain. Now Cosima is all I want, she is in my veins, and quite frankly, I don't know how to deal with these newfound emotions.

Whenever I sleep she is always there and the need to just see her trumps my need to hunt. The boys have had to remind me to feed because my need for her is so great. I don't know if what I feel is love because quite frankly, I don't know what love is anymore. I do know that I need to protect her, to cherish her and most importantly, for her to know that she is mine and mine alone.

I've always been quite selfish when it comes to my personal possessions, so she is no exception to the rule either. I have now fully accepted that she is my mate. Max was right, I can't fight it and now that I look back, why would I want to? Cosima is defiantly an interesting girl, if you can really call her that. I know full well that she's not entirely human, which is why I'm so reluctant to turn her.

Our first meeting was rather tense. She was angry, but beautifully so. Her astuteness could prove to be problematic right now because I am trying to go about this bonding process delicately. It's difficult enough as it is to restrain oneself when you want someone so much. I couldn't resist talking to her tonight and purposely followed her, knowing that she'd run away to a more deserted part of the beach. Yes, I am very good at trapping my prey, especially this particular one.

Now that we've interacted I intend to keep this going and no one's going to get in my way. I pity the foolish human who dares to take what is _mine_.

**End Chapter**


	3. A Temporary Note

Note to my readers:

Hello folks, I'm leaving the brief, but temporary note to tell you all that I am still writing my fics. I had a huge writers block these past few months due to stress. I've basically had a lot, and I mean a lot, to deal with. Two cats of mine died this summer from Feline Leukemia, which is contagious. Then I had some health issues followed by surgery. Now I am back in school and quite frankly, that takes precedence over fan fiction. Anyways, I'm in the middle of writing my Thor fic and then I'll be starting on my Lost Boys one.

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the support so far. I really appreciate it.

Until the next chapter

Take Care

Sexyknickers


End file.
